Pinacidil (N"-cyano-N-4-pyridinyl-N'-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)guanidine monohydrate) is a potent antihypertensive agent of low toxicity. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,636, Example 47. This compound is currently being evaluated clinically for the management of hypertension.
This invention relates to the discovery that Pinacidil is also a potent bronchodilating agent useful in the treatment of asthma in mammals.